


「卢修斯马尔福x德拉科」继承

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *超过界限的爱*R*在伦理边缘大鹏展翅，慎入
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 3





	「卢修斯马尔福x德拉科」继承

德拉科·马尔福的博格特会是什么？  
前一个斯莱特林的小丑博格特在癫狂地旋转，它要找出德拉科·马尔福深入骨髓的恐惧。  
一把生锈、断成两截的刀片安静地躺在教员休息室的地板上。  
马尔福家族将来的男主人害怕一把没有生命和自主意识的破刀片，哈利忍不住觉得可笑，但他终究是没有露出一丝表情，他不知道这对于马尔福意味着什么，就像罗恩和赫敏无法理解摄魂怪能对他造成的影响程度。  
两年后，那把沾了水迟早会生锈的刀片在德拉科手里断成两截，德拉科目送着卢修斯的离开，他的父亲或许会在阿兹卡班了却余生。  
十分钟前，德拉科的手还感受着他父亲脸颊的温度，尽管他父亲总是呈现出近似吸血鬼的苍白和高傲，但是没有人会比德拉科更清楚地知道他是热烈的，深藏在冷漠皮相是下如同斯莱特林休息室壁炉中燃烧的幽绿火焰，当然，这份特权只属于他德拉科·马尔福。  
庄园里已经没有家养小精灵了，不过现在马尔福父子间也没有家养小精灵的位置。纳西莎可能正忙着将会客厅整理出来，那里以后将成为黑魔王的会议室，也许她在哭，颤抖地连魔杖都拿不稳，但他们暂时不需要她，这是一场男人和男人、父与子间深沉、内敛的告别。  
德拉科等了几分钟，让他父亲脸上软化毛发的透明胶状物质充分发挥作用，他们都没有说话，卢修斯看起来疲倦且麻木，他搞砸了黑魔王的任务，神秘事务司那一役他不但没把预言弄到手，还搭上好几个同僚，押送他去审判的巫师在他曾经气派非凡但现已荒芜的庭院里踱步，他看着眼前捏着刀片的十六岁少年，悔意第一次出现在他眼里。  
“爸爸……”两双灰眼睛对视了，德拉科站在他身前，弯着腰将刀片贴在他鬓角，轻柔地刮下第一根胡须，“爸爸…”年轻的马尔福在微笑，“我还记得那年您怎么教我刮胡子，想起来都好像是昨天才发生的事。”  
德拉科侧着脸，浅金色的发丝晃得他眼睛生涩，两瓣开合的嘴唇是少年特有的鲜活血色，卢修斯觉得透不过气，它们像罂粟一般引诱他靠近，年长者联想到自己的未来，他已经没有未来了，卢修斯克制地叹了口气，“你长大了，德拉科，很多事你已经不需要我来教——”  
“可是，我想爸爸能教我所有的事。”德拉科打断了他父亲的话，他不想听到既成的事实从他父亲嘴里说出。  
卢修斯眼见着他贴近的双唇，不着痕迹地侧过头，少年的嘴唇落在那处光滑、被清理去胡须的皮肤上。热度让眼圈深重的男人散发的气场愈加颓然，他不甘心以后看不到德拉科真正成长为一个男人，不甘心没法目睹德拉科执掌庄园事务的那一天，可是，他已经没有挽回的余地，他搞砸了所有的事。  
德拉科脸色很不好，显然他一夜未睡，卢修斯伸出手刮蹭着儿子下颌软肉，新冒头的胡茬并没有被他的主人勤劳地清理掉，卢修斯以为惆怅这种情绪永远不会出现在他身上，他又错了，他摸着那里细嫩的皮肤，十四岁的德拉科和眼前那个和他愈来愈像的德拉科重叠了起来。  
“爸爸！”十四岁的德拉科在他面前就像普通人家莽撞调皮的男孩，一点点新发现都能让他兴奋不已，“我长胡子了！”  
卢修斯嘴里说着规矩点，脸上却掩饰不住宠爱，年轻的马尔福骄傲地扬起下巴给他爸爸看稀稀拉拉、不仔细看压根看不见的细软毛发。“别太激动，德拉科。”卢修斯走在前头，带着德拉科前往盥洗室，“男人一生都得和它们打交道。”  
那时候德拉科的头顶才到他的下巴，卢修斯站定在他身后，修长无血色的手抬着德拉科的下巴轻轻挠动，德拉科看着镜子里的自己和父亲，露出一丝骄傲的神色。  
“以后，我会和父亲一样优秀。”  
没有一个父亲会对于儿子的崇拜此无动于衷，卢修斯双手搭在德拉科的肩上，扔掉一切面具，显示出像寻常人家父亲脸上会出现的笑容。  
卢修斯蹭着德拉科的脸颊皮肤，让他心脏涨得满满的，波特的不识好歹、他的泥巴种朋友的粗鲁行径，学校里发生的一切不愉快的事都在他爸爸的靠近中烟消云散。我有这样的父亲，你有吗？德拉科心想等假期结束后就用这个来好好嘲讽波特。  
卢修斯给他脸上涂上一层只供给马尔福家的胡须软化膏，不像普通巫师家庭使用的泡沫状物质，它们质地透明，闻起来有一种像庭院里绿植般的清香，此刻卢修斯却在其中捕捉到属于德拉科的甜腻气息。  
德拉科靠在他身前，信任地将脆弱的颈部暴露在他面前，卢修斯像第一次握着小德拉科的手教他挥动魔杖时一般，带动着他从上之下地刮去须发，其实十四岁的男孩并没有浓密的胡须，这更多地像一种仪式，不然为什么他没有唤来家养小精灵或者直接使用魔法呢。  
卢修斯喜欢和德拉科单独在一起的感觉，他们间无形的纽带因此愈发牢固，德拉科享受地眯着眼睛，看着镜中，他父亲把所有的专注花在他的面部须发上，“爸爸…”德拉科轻轻喊了一声，两双灰眼睛在镜子里相撞，卢修斯握着德拉科手腕的手紧了紧，“学会了吗，德拉科？”他看见德拉科的喉结上下滑动着，在刀片还停留在脸侧的时候，德拉科试图扭头看他，“嘶…”结果是一条刺眼的红线留在了德拉科的脸上。  
他的儿子半侧过身仰起头，那丝血线就在卢修斯的唇下，德拉科小心翼翼又胆大妄为地抱住他父亲，“爸爸，这是您的错。”  
“哦？我认为这不是事实呢…”卢修斯苍白的脸上泛起了红晕，“过来，德拉科。”  
德拉科被带进房间，忐忑地趴在他自己的床上，扭头也看不出他父亲脸上的喜怒，接着他感到下身一凉，卢修斯把他的裤子扔在了地上，让他双腿分开摆出一种让他脸皮发烫的姿势，他瑟缩着，看见他父亲左手端着一只小小烛台，右手仍旧捏着刀片，寒意和某种说不清的电流在德拉科光裸的下半身流窜。  
“德拉科，你会明白这到底是谁的错…”卢修斯懒洋洋地说。  
德拉科涨红了脸，因为他父亲将软化毛发的透明软膏抹在了他的穴口，卢修斯的手顺着穴口往前探，像在确保囊袋和阴茎都覆盖上膏体。德拉科不敢吭声，他还不确定这是奖赏还是惩罚，尽管如此他的阴茎还是诚实地勃起了。  
“德拉科，你确实长大了。”卢修斯勾住一撮浅色的毛发感叹到。  
刀片贴着囊袋敏感的表皮角度吊诡地刮蹭，即使德拉科了解他父亲的手有多稳，心脏还是剧烈地跳动，阴茎兴奋地挺立着，可是卢修斯没有再去触碰德拉科的勃起，他神色称的上庄严地除去会阴处的稀软毛发。  
“转过身，德拉科。”刀片带来的触感离开了皮肤。  
德拉科晕红着脸，灰色的眼睛里涌动着羞涩和仰望，在他父亲的视线中自觉地张开细长的双腿。卢修斯看起来很满意他的举动，德拉科注意到他父亲毫不在意地双膝着地跪在他身前，“拿好。”卢修斯把烛台交给德拉科，仿佛像是寻常父亲将修车扳手交给儿子一般漫不经心又意义重大，德拉科发出一声动情的哽咽，因为他父亲托住他勃起的阴茎，为了把四周的毛发清理干净。  
“好了，德拉科。别耍小性子。”卢修斯刮走最后一根毛发后，抬头和德拉科说。  
德拉科不明白为什么他父亲对他的勃起熟视无睹，他期盼地看着卢修斯，阴茎还渗着前液在他父亲脸侧跳动，卢修斯起身凝视着德拉科，最终摸了摸儿子的脸颊走出了房间。  
现在，德拉科的手掌抚摸着他父亲再复光滑的脸，卢修斯听见他说，“别担心，爸爸。”他将尖细的下巴搁在卢修斯的肩上，“我愿意接下您未完成的任务。”  
他卷起了袖口，卢修斯的眼睛在看到那个标记的时候陷入了前所未有疯狂的境地，他绝望地抓住德拉科的肩膀惊慌失措地喃喃道，“不行，不可能！他不能这么做！”  
“德拉科，你才十六岁，你不能，你……为什么…”黑魔王的意志并非马尔福可以动摇的，卢修斯认识到这是一个比他被关进阿兹卡班更残酷的惩罚，他也想尽可能体面地走出马尔福庄园，哪怕在受审或者进阿兹卡班，他都要步伐稳当。这一切都在听见德拉科说的话后分崩离析。  
魔法部的职员从德拉科面前连拖带拉地带走了卢修斯，德拉科看着逐渐关上的厚重大门，他父亲浅金色的头发从视线里远去。德拉科立在重复阴郁的马尔福庄园，失去了他的掌灯人。

END

*私设德拉科最害怕的是失去他的父亲啊


End file.
